After All This Time
by HyuugaG.Entediada
Summary: E então, de uma hora pra outra, você foi levada de mim. E eu não pude fazer nada. Você não quis fazer nada pra impedir. Ele te amava. Eu te amava. E eu nem sabia o que você sentia. Você me disse, naquele dia chuvoso, que me amava também. Mas já era tarde. Você já estava casada com ele. Você também o amou não foi? Foram 19 anos juntos, afinal. Mas agora ele morreu. E eu ainda te amo


Naruto não me pertence.

Essa historia é uma continuação de Meu Pecado Secreto, escrita por mim.

Na minha historia o Neji não morreu. u-u Ainda...

Boa leitura.

* * *

_Sabe, depois daquela noite eu realmente pensei que eu e Hinata fossemos montar uma família e 'sermos felizes para sempre'._

_Sim, eu sei que não é nenhum pensamento comum a um Uchiha, muito menos a Uchiha Sasuke. Mas a questão é... Depois de meses sofrendo por um amor não correspondido ela finalmente havia aceitado esquecer o dobe. E eu estava seriamente convencido que iria fazer ela me amar. Afinal, eu sou Uchiha Sasuke. E eu sei que já falei isso, nesse mesmo paragrafo, alias, mas eu realmente amo ser eu._

_Mas voltando a historia..._

_Eu não podia estar mais enganado._

_O que quero dizer é, a partir daquela noite eu e Hinata continuamos nos encontrando escondidos. Mas ela não mais falava do dobe, e mesmo sendo segredo estávamos em uma relacionamento serio. Namoro, sim. Nada mais de ficar por ficar. Depois de meses, eu finalmente estava namorando Hyuuga Hinata._

_Mas como tudo o que é bom dura pouco, eu cometi o maior erro da minha vida._

_Tudo por culpa do Maldito Hyuuga._

_Sim, o Neji. Tem outro Hyuuga maldito, por acaso?_

_Ah é mesmo. As vezes eu esqueço que a Hinata é a agulha no palheiro de Hyuugas nojentos metidos a besta._

_Então vou chamar o Neji de Maldito-Hyuuga-Metido-A-Besta-Numero-Um_

_Hey, não venha me dizer que eu sou metido a besta! Eu posso ok? Eles não!_

_Merda, me afastei do foco da historia de novo..._

_Continuando..._

_Não sei se é segredo pra vocês, mas o Maldito-Hyuuga-Metido-A-Besta-Numero-Um é caidinho pela MINHA hime..._

_Sim, eu sei que a Hinata é linda, gentil, perfeita, etc, etc e tal... E que mais da metade da vila é caidinho por ela, mas o problema é que o Hyuuga nojento resolveu, assim do nada, confessar os sentimentos dele pra MINHA namorada._

_E o problema nisso tudo é que eu vi ele fazendo isso._

_E mesmo sem estarmos assumidos publicamente, na hora o sangue subiu a cabeça e eu acabei fazendo o que qualquer pessoa normal faria..._

_Esmurrei o maldito Hyuuga até dizer chega... Até a Hinata dizer chega na verdade._

_Ele nem ficou tão mal._

_Só um olho inchado, uma costela fraturada, nada que a Sakura não desse jeito com aquele jutsu medico dela._

_O duro foi ter de aguentar a Hinata me culpando por uma semana. Mas nada que uma boa noite de sexo selvagem não fizessem ela esquecer. As consequências ruins vieram apenas três dias depois._

_E a partir daí, eu lhes digo, nenhum mal é pouco._

_Uchiha Sasuke definitivamente não veio ao mundo para ser feliz._

* * *

**Clã Uchiha - 19 anos atrás**

_Sasuke, tenho uma boa e uma má noticia._ Hinata disse, sentada na cama de casal, apoiando as costas sobre meu peito enquanto era abraçada possessivamente.

_ A boa primeiro._ Eu disse, pouco interessado, estava cansado, com sono. Fazia apenas três dias que havíamos feito as pazes e eu realmente não esperava que nada viesse a abalar a nossa relação por um tempo.

_ E-eu e-est-to-tou gr-gr-gráv-vida._ Ela sussurrou baixinho, demorou um pouco para eu entender devido a gagueira, mas logo meus olhos se abriram em choque por apenas dois segundos, antes de eu a puxar e fazer com que se virasse pra mim e começasse a distribuir beijos por todo o seu rosto.

_ Hinata, essa é a melhor noticia do mundo._ Disse ainda a beijando. Estranhamente ela não correspondia a felicidade, e ao me dar conta disso, parei a encarando, ainda com um sorriso bobo no rosto._ O que foi?

_ A má noticia, Sasuke._ Ela disse e abaixou a cabeça. Sinceramente, depois de descobrir que iria ser pai, e que meu velho sonho de reconstruir meu clã estava começando, nenhuma noticia me deixaria pra baixo. _ Eu vou casar com Neji em duas semanas.

Tá, menos ESSA noticia.


End file.
